


Hale 2020

by elumish



Series: Werewolves 101 [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumish/pseuds/elumish
Summary: “Can we follow Mike Pence around being super queer in front of him?”





	

“Can we follow Mike Pence around being super queer in front of him?”

Derek’s sideways face smiles at Stiles as he cards a hand through Stiles’s hair. Stiles hasn’t gotten up from his place on Derek’s lap in a couple hours. “That’s called stalking and generally frowned-upon.”

Stiles rolls his eyes at him. “We wouldn’t stand outside his house doing it. Just go wherever he is in public and make out or whatever.”

“No.”

“You’re no fun.”

Derek touches Stiles’s cheek. “We’ll get through this. We’ll figure it out.”

“Better get married before January.”

“We’ll figure it out.”

Stiles stares at up at him for a minute, forcing his breathing in time with Derek’s fingers stroking through his hair. Finally, he asks, “You sure I can’t tempt you into making out with me in front of Mike Pence?”

Derek snorts. “I don’t think Laura would thank me for that.” It takes Stiles a second, and then he lunges half off of Derek’s lap to grab Derek’s phone, which is sitting on the table near the couch. Derek holds him to keep him from falling and giving himself a concussion. “What are you doing?”

Holding up one finger, Stiles scrolls through Derek’s contacts—no password, and Stiles will have to lecture him about that and then get his new password from him—until he finds what he’s looking for.

Laura picks up two rings later with a brisk, “What?”

“Busy day?”

She makes a noise that can only be described as falling somewhere between amused and totally fucking done with everything. “It’s you. And yes, Stiles, I’m having a long day. What can I do for you?”

“Run in 2020.”

Laura laughs. “Don’t tempt me.”

“Why not? I’m going to tempt the hell out of you. I’ll even be your campaign manager, so you can argue that, see, you really do like humans. And white men.”

“You offering to be my campaign manager isn’t really helping your case any.”

“Think of all the little girls whose day you’ll make.”

She’s silent for a moment, then says, “I’m a heathen queer.”

“Think of all the heathen queers whose day you’ll make.” Laura and Derek laugh simultaneously, and it’s disconcertingly the same sound, an octave apart. “Hale 2020. Think about it.”

“I might get to debate him if he lasts to try a second term.” She sounds interested now, and Stiles smiles.

“First woman president, first goddless queer president, first werewolf president—you’d break the glass ceiling and the mountain ash one.”

“I’ll think about it.” Stiles hears the sound of ringing in the background, and then Laura says again, “I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long couple of days and I had to console myself with the idea of Laura Hale as president.


End file.
